


录音室纪事

by zdl19991222



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: 录音室play
Relationships: 六金





	录音室纪事

十二点往后公司里的工作人员都走得差不多了，金在奂出去倒杯水的时候，三层楼一个走廊都黑漆漆的，除了自己呆着的录音室里亮着灯，他喘口气整个走廊都听得清清楚楚的。

“佑镇啊，会不会太晚了。”

金在奂进了录音室坐回朴佑镇身边，手里捧着一个小小的保温杯，扑腾着热气，下午公司已经定好了回归行程，这个阶段可不能感冒，他看向旁边插着一只耳机皱着眉在本子上涂涂改改的弟弟。

“哥困了吗？”朴佑镇被他的问话拉回神，饺子在室内也穿着一件厚厚的米色毛衣，衬着肤色还挺白的，更别说坐在朴佑镇身边了。

金在奂眨了眨眼，提到困字到有些感觉上来了，忍不住打了个哈欠，“这倒没有，只是一直工作会疲倦吧。”

朴佑镇也有好长一段时间没见过他哥了，前段时间刚回归连着打歌签售跑活动，早早和金在奂约好这首歌，只能等到下班的时候再来悄悄找他，还一直都是在工作的状态。

金在奂有点心疼小男友，绿毛的麻雀看了他眼睛都笑眯了起来，小虎牙露了出来。

“可是哥没有想我嘛？”朴佑镇这么问道，一个晚上问了好几遍，把年上别扭的这哥问得不想说话了。

金在奂这回倒没有驳回，可能是录音室里的柔和灯光渐渐暧昧起来，他扭了扭男友有些粗糙的手指，这段时间不能见面的委屈一点点爬上来，“不是的，很想很想，也有想别的哥哥弟弟们，只是觉得我们行程都岔开了，大家见面的机会都很少了。”

朴佑镇牵过他的手贴在自己脸边，轻轻蹭了蹭，低沉的声音有些沙哑，“我也很想哥。”

情人的温存只能在夜深人静的时候悄悄发酵，朴佑镇吞咽了一口，喉结轻轻滑动了一下，金在奂对着灯光的眼睛湿漉漉的闪着晶莹，像只小兔子一样微微撅着嘴，不知道是有意还是无心，诱骗着朴佑镇靠近，然后一吻。

金在奂秋冬的时候有涂唇膏的习惯，这次换成了牛奶味的唇膏，朴佑镇亲上去的时候，这股味道便在两人渐渐急促的呼吸中升温，就像是饺子戳破了皮，原来是奶味的。

舌头灵活地在金在奂被迫张开的唇齿间横行，朴佑镇急不可耐地又挪过去，伸手扣住金在奂的后脑，探索后恋恋不舍地将他唇上的唇膏舔干净，放手看着血气都冲上脸的金在奂平复着呼吸。

在这个地方，这个点，两个人都有点情动了，氛围变得暧昧起来，金在奂细长的手指微微动了动，敲了下桌台，他咽了口口水看着朴佑镇眼神里饱含的意味。  
朴佑镇的手从他后脑勺移了下去，搭在他腰间轻轻摩挲了两下，低声说道，“我们好久没亲热了。”

“嗯。”金在奂的声音都有些颤抖，刚回应完他猛地起身，把朴佑镇吓了一跳。

咔哒一声反锁上了门，朴佑镇挎着腿坐在靠椅上，看着金在奂锁完门后咧咧嘴。

“我也有点想要了，咱们速战速决吧。”金在奂努努嘴将原先自己的座椅推开，蹲在小男友腿间。

朴佑镇伸手摸了摸金在奂的头，有些期待的意味，眼神危险而色情的，好像已经将金在奂的衣服扒开，室内空调的温度也慢慢升温。

“在这里？”朴佑镇环顾了一圈。

知道他在担心什么，金在奂早就做好准备了，“没有摄像，工作人员也回家了，本来想把你也骗回家，但是怎么办呢佑镇啊，哥好像有点等不及了。”

“那就开始吧。”

金在奂颤着手解开朴佑镇的腰带，拉下裤链露出内裤的边缘，早在刚刚的接吻过程中有些抬头的性器，将内裤撑得鼓鼓的一坨，他小心地用手指揉了揉，看着朴佑镇以为舒服而仰头露出下巴的弧线，半跪在地上的金在奂也稍稍因为刺激感而浑身泛热。

朴佑镇顺着男友的意思将裤子内裤一同扒下到膝盖上边，挂在腿间的裤子又被金在奂身上拉了下来，他凑上前小心地握着朴佑镇坚挺炙热的性器，包皮被手指圈着褪下，露出怒涨泛紫的龟头。

因为靠的近而感受到散发过来的热气和那股味道，金在奂紧张地咽了口口水，然后眼神上瞟对上朴佑镇低下的双眼，当着他的面将龟头慢慢含进去。

“唔……”

被湿热温暖的口腔包裹住，眼前又上映着刺激视觉的一幕，朴佑镇扣着金在奂后脑的手一抖，差点将性器按得更深，金在奂像只小猪一样，只能哼哼两声，朴佑镇看着都觉得可爱，这哥怎么从头到脚都这么可爱，怎么看怎么顺眼。

口弄了一会，金在奂就因为腮帮子发酸，不愿意再搞这套了，拿水漱了漱口吐在垃圾桶里，然后他又跨在朴佑镇的身上，而朴佑镇也换了阵地，坐在录音室还算宽敞的沙发上，脱去了上衣露出健壮的上半身。

“真帅气。”金在奂有些羡慕地伸手按按男友的胸肌，又低头看看自己平坦的小肚子，不知道什么时候自己也能像这样。

“哥的粉丝评论都说让哥不要练。”朴佑镇忽然想起来当初说让金在奂公开腹肌，被逃过一劫后，粉丝在推上开始以金在奂的腹肌为话题深度地探讨了是练还是不练。

金在奂其实一直在悄悄努力，结果年下的男友好像并不关心这一点，反倒是男友因为健身习惯，这一身腱子肉越来越有型，而金在奂安慰自己摸过就等于自己也有了的心态，每次做爱的时候对这身肌肉总是爱不释手。

“我们可以一起做运动啊。”每次朴佑镇这么对他说的时候，要么就是在他俩滚上床的前一刻，要么就是在搞完一次中场休息后，说完准备第二次。

朴佑镇双手敞开挂在沙发上，一副老板模样等着金在奂，看着这哥和小叮当一样掏出一片避孕套，这才明白金在奂是有备而来，骗他回家做爱的说法原来也不是玩笑话，他咧咧嘴小虎牙显目地抵在唇边。

在性爱这方面，两个人都属于开放的一派，更不会在对方面前掩藏自己的欲望，肉体的交流也是抒发感情的一部分，金在奂更是食髓知味，双子座的新鲜感和探索欲在小男友面前展露开。

细长白嫩的手指给朴佑镇的性器套上避孕套的手法过于熟稔，借着手上这股润滑，金在奂一手撑在他肩上，一手给自己做着扩张，双方对彼此的身体太过熟悉了，朴佑镇扶着他的腰，又不忘伸手给这哥抚慰一下。

“可以……了，佑镇啊……”金在奂抽出湿答答的手指，然后扶着朴佑镇的性器，抵在松软的穴口，一点一点往下磨，朴佑镇屏着呼吸看着已经冒汗的金在奂，只觉得小腹又绷了一下。

捣开紧致的穴道，金在奂腰一软，猛地一落将剩下一小截都吞了进去，性器抵达更深的地步，他小声地叫了一下，然后呼吸开始急促，试着去缓解肠道的刺痛，等适应一段后开始慢慢动起来。

朴佑镇不像是他表现出来那样，在床上的时候也不太喜欢说骚话，属于低头猛干的那类，反倒是金在奂做着承受的那方，嘴里还叭叭个不停，朴佑镇有时候笑得没力气了，就凑过去将男友的嘴巴堵上，然后吻个起劲。

自己坐着动了一会，金在奂又嫌累，朴佑镇就拍拍他的屁股肉，示意他起身，拖到录音室那头的桌子前，双手撑在桌上弯下腰，背对着朴佑镇撅着屁股，朴佑镇顺势伸手摸了摸他的腰，然后挺身进去。

“啊……慢点……西巴……”

趁着金在奂要口吐芬芳的时刻，转为朴佑镇的主场后，他掐着金在奂的腰大开大合地肏弄着，肉体撞击的声音越来越激烈，囊袋拍打在饱满的屁股肉上，很快朴佑镇的视角就看见饺子般白嫩的一块皮肤被撞得通红。

金在奂趴在桌子上被顶得脑袋发懵，手肘磨着桌面疼得发酸，但身后如同暴雨般席卷的快感，让他手指都蜷缩起来，整个人如同从温水中烫了一遍捞出，脸上的酡红一路染到了胸膛。

忽然走廊里传来杂乱的脚步，朴佑镇猛地放慢了动作，轻轻在金在奂的穴内磨着，金在奂也清醒了过来，下意识地收紧了穴道，他紧张地往后望去，朴佑镇在唇间竖了跟手指，安抚他让他不要出声。

朴佑镇伸手从下面捞着他的腰，后退了两步探手关了录音室的灯，很快脚步渐渐微弱下去，金在奂的兴致也被打扰了，性器刚刚便软了下去，可在他体内的那根还精神地抵着。

金在奂只好微微站直了，扭过脸和男友亲吻起来，在这种地方果然是要心惊胆战，比起金在奂的偷偷摸摸的刺激来说，朴佑镇的心理承受能力好像更强一点。

掐着金在奂的腰又插了一会，射进套子里后拔了出来，也没有丢进垃圾桶里，翻了会室内找了一个小袋子装起进去，金在奂胡乱套着衣服，已经凌晨一点多了，看来速战速决也不太靠谱。

“我们回去继续。”

收拾完残局后和金在奂出了门的朴佑镇晃了晃手机，试着给队里的哥哥打了电话，没想到金东贤真的接了，还问了林煐岷，明天的行程在下午，所以朴佑镇还有机会将这次讨回来。

至于为什么金东贤凌晨一点多还没睡，并且在林煐岷房间里，朴佑镇不想问也懒得知道。

金在奂回去的时候把写的词本也带了回去，看着小男友疑惑的目光，肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋一扬，殷红的嘴巴轻轻撅了一下。

美其名曰，做爱的时候有灵感了怎么办。

【END】


End file.
